Growing Pains
by SakuraKanagawa
Summary: The 2nd chapter of Still You
1. Still you

BoA langsung bergegas membersihkan diri dan sarapan. Dengan terburu-buru, dia mengejar taksi. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus kemana. Akhirnya, dalam perjalanan, dia menelepon Donghae. Tidak diangkat. Lalu, dia mengirim SMS. "Donghae, neo eodisseo?". Terkirim, tapi tidak dibaca. BoA semakin panik. Akhirnya, dia sampai di dorm Super Junior. Tapi, chingudeulnya bilang Donghae tidak ada. Mungkin lagi latihan, pikir BoA.

Lalu, dia naik taksi lagi menuju gedung SM Entertainment, agensi lamanya. Dia segera menuju tempat latihan Super Junior, tapi dia juga tidak ada disana. BoA semakin putus asa dan panik. "Dia dimana ya? Kok di dorm tidak ada? Disini juga tidak ada. Aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi?", bisik BoA sambil mendesah. Dia duduk dan menangis. Dia gagal. Donghae tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Akhirnya, dia pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan kecewa.

Saat perjalanan pulang, dia melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis di taman. "Sepertinya mereka asyik sekali. Tapi...perasaan aku pernah sekali melihat pemuda itu. Siapa ya?", bisik BoA. BoA memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka. Dia terkejut. Ternyata, yang dilihatnya adalah Donghae dan Jessica. BoA menangis lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Donghae yang merasa ada yang melihatnya melihat gadis berlari sambil menangis. "Itu siapa ya? Perasaan pernah lihat deh...", bisik Donghae.

Donghae bergegas mengejarnya. Dia tidak menyadari telah meninggalkan Jessica disana. Donghae berlari sekencang mungkin mengejar gadis tadi. Gadis itu sudah jauh. Donghae sangat kelelahan. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Taman itu merupakan desa rumah Hanok, rumah tradisional Korea. Disana, terlihat menara Namsan yang menjulang tinggi.

Donghae berjalan-jalan di sekitarnya. Dia melihat gadis yang tadi berlari sedang duduk termenung di depan sebuah rumah. Donghae mendekatinya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu adalah...BoA! "BoA, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau murung?", tanya Donghae. BoA menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae. Sepertinya dia menangis karena aku, pikir Donghae. "BoA-ssi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis?". BoA hanya diam terpaku. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Lalu, BoA meninggalkan Donghae dengan perasaan acuh tak acuh.

Donghae semakin bingung dengannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya padaku? Apakah dia...jatuh cinta padaku, sampai dia menangis dan tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?", bisik Donghae dalam hati. Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas.


	2. Growing Pains

BoA langsung bergegas membersihkan diri dan sarapan. Dengan terburu-buru, dia mengejar taksi. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus kemana. Akhirnya, dalam perjalanan, dia menelepon Donghae. Tidak diangkat. Lalu, dia mengirim SMS. "Donghae, neo eodisseo?". Terkirim, tapi tidak dibaca. BoA semakin panik. Akhirnya, dia sampai di dorm Super Junior. Tapi, chingudeulnya bilang Donghae tidak ada. Mungkin lagi latihan, pikir BoA.

Lalu, dia naik taksi lagi menuju gedung SM Entertainment, agensi lamanya. Dia segera menuju tempat latihan Super Junior, tapi dia juga tidak ada disana. BoA semakin putus asa dan panik. "Dia dimana ya? Kok di dorm tidak ada? Disini juga tidak ada. Aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi?", bisik BoA sambil mendesah. Dia duduk dan menangis. Dia gagal. Donghae tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Akhirnya, dia pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan kecewa.

Saat perjalanan pulang, dia melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis di taman. "Sepertinya mereka asyik sekali. Tapi...perasaan aku pernah sekali melihat pemuda itu. Siapa ya?", bisik BoA. BoA memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka. Dia terkejut. Ternyata, yang dilihatnya adalah Donghae dan Jessica. BoA menangis lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Donghae yang merasa ada yang melihatnya melihat gadis berlari sambil menangis. "Itu siapa ya? Perasaan pernah lihat deh...", bisik Donghae.

Donghae bergegas mengejarnya. Dia tidak menyadari telah meninggalkan Jessica disana. Donghae berlari sekencang mungkin mengejar gadis tadi. Gadis itu sudah jauh. Donghae sangat kelelahan. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Taman itu merupakan desa rumah Hanok, rumah tradisional Korea. Disana, terlihat menara Namsan yang menjulang tinggi.

Donghae berjalan-jalan di sekitarnya. Dia melihat gadis yang tadi berlari sedang duduk termenung di depan sebuah rumah. Donghae mendekatinya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu adalah...BoA! "BoA, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau murung?", tanya Donghae. BoA menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae. Sepertinya dia menangis karena aku, pikir Donghae. "BoA-ssi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis?". BoA hanya diam terpaku. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Lalu, BoA meninggalkan Donghae dengan perasaan acuh tak acuh.

Donghae semakin bingung dengannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya padaku? Apakah dia...jatuh cinta padaku, sampai dia menangis dan tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?", bisik Donghae dalam hati. Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas.


End file.
